New Super Mario Adventures
by AK1028
Summary: Mario and Peach are having their own fun and advenutres in Mushroom Kingdom. These series of one shots focuses on the pairings of Mushroom Kingdom but the friendships as well. Find out what I mean right here! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**New Super Mario Adventures**

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Our hero, Mario and his friend, Yoshi were walking around town.

"Sure is a nice day today," Yoshi told Mario, in his Yoshi language.

"Yeah, the sun is shining and the weather is terrific," Mario replied.

That's when, out of the blue sky, Bowser comes and he wreaks havoc on Toad Town with his Koopa Crew.

He yelled, "Yes, our time has come to take over Mushroom Kingdom! Bow before the Koppa king!"

"Yikes," Yoshi said, panicked, "Mario, we better do something!"

"Yeah before Bowser gets his hands on the princess," Mario agreed. Yoshi knelt down to let Mario climb on his back. Mario said, "Hi ho, Yoshi, away!"

The two quickly charged through Toad Town with fierce speed, saving the citizens...and Luigi. They got to the castle too late though for Bowser had already taken Peach and Rosalina!

"Oh no," moaned Luigi, annoyed, "Not again!"

"Mario," Yoshi said, "We better go and save them!"

"Right," Mario said. He turned to his younger brother and asked, "Do you want to come and help us?"

"No thanks, Mario," Luigi answered, "The last time I went with you, we wounded up inside of Bowser. I rather stay here and keep an eye on Toadbert."

"Actually," Yoshi said, "That's a better idea. We don't need Toadbert freaking out...again."

"Okay," Mario said, getting on Yoshi's back yet again. "We'll be back," Mario told his younger brother.

"Be careful," Luigi yelled as he waved goodbye.

Yoshi and Mario headed towards Bowser's Castle with brilliant speed. Mario and Yoshi quickly followed Bowser to his castle.

* * *

><p>At the castle; Bowser thought he had won. He was laughing up a storm and right in front of the trapped Peach and Rosalina.<p>

"Nobody can stop me now," Bowser said, while he was chuckling.

That's when Mario and Yoshi came in.

"Mario," called out Peach.

"Yoshi," called out Rosalina.

Bowser moaned, "Mario, it figures! Well, bring it on you two!"

"We would be glad to do that," Yoshi and Mario said, in unison.

And quickly and swiftly, Mario and Yoshi defeated Bowser. Both Peach and Rosalina were so thrilled by this that they kissed their heroes on the lips.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Aw...<em>

_Mario and Yoshi: *blushes*_

_Timmy: That was sweet and a good start!_

_Peach: Please read and review!_

_Rosalina: And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

It was another beautiful day in Mushroom Kingdom. The youngest Mario brother, Luigi, was out at his mansion [the one he bought with his money and not the haunted one] sweeping up. He was expecting Princess Daisy any minute. He loved talking to Daisy. She understood him pretty well. Granted he was always known around the villians he and his older brother, Mario, faced as _'greenie'_ but to Daisy, he was ALWAYS Luigi. Anyways, Luigi just wasn't as brave as his brother. However, whenever the chips were down and Mario needed him, Luigi was always there.

Unlike his brother, he never got the girl. Oh sure Princess Peach was pretty but not as pretty as her cousin, Princess Daisy. Luigi blushed but then looked at the clock. It said 2:35. _'That's weird,'_ Luigi thought, _'Daisy was supposed to be here at two twenty. I better go find her.'_ Luigi dropped his broom and started to look for Daisy. However, when the young Mario brother found Daisy's footprints along with larger footprints, he knew Bowser took Daisy. Almost automatically, Luigi headed towards Bowser's castle. Luigi got their in record time and immediately started to storm the castle.

However, he NEVER been so nervous in all of his life. Once he got to the centerfold, he happened upon Daisy in a cage...and Bowser. The minute Luigi saw Daisy in peril, he flew into action. He defeated Bowser before the Koopa King could even launch an attack.

Luigi freed Daisy and started to ask, "Daisy, are you...?"

He was cut off when Daisy kissed him on the lips. He was her hero!

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: Aw...<em>

_Luigi: *blushes*_

_Daisy: *giggles*_

_Amie: You guys know the drill! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. And the two Mario brothers weren't enjoying the nice weather. They were actually at Luigi's haunted mansion.

Luigi asked his older brother, shaking a bit, "Mario, why are we here again?"

"I know you like your big mansion but this mansion needs your attention too," Mario answered, opening the door and going in.

"Are you sure about this," Luigi asked, a little afraid.

It had been 4 or 5 months since Luigi set foot inside his haunted mansion. Luigi didn't despise the place at first but now he totally hated going _near_ it. Mario couldn't understand why though. So, he forced Luigi to come in. After the door closed behind them with a loud creak, the two brothers went into the main dining hall where there was a long table with candle holders on it and candlesticks in it. There was also an empty painting in back.

Mario stated, "See? This place isn't THAT bad."

Luigi said nothing, he just kept his eyes on the ground or on the ceiling. Mario sighed. He would NEVER understand his younger brother. Mario went into the next room which was the master bedroom. Mario grabbed a broom and started to sweep. Luigi was still in the main dining hall, holding himself, trying to calm himself down. _'I won't brake down,'_ Luigi thought, _'Mario's okay now and this place is no longer haunted. I just got to keep a cool head.' _Mario looked out of the master bedroom and saw that Luigi was holding himself, trying to stay calm.

He rolled his eyes, thinking that his brother was just a big scare-y cat. Mario didn't remember much from the last time they were here but the older brother knew Luigi wasn't like that the last time he was here. So, why did he change so? Mario put the broom down and went back into the main dining hall. Luigi had not seen him yet as he still was shivering with fear.

Mario heard him whispering, "Easy, calm down, Luigi. Mario's okay. He's safe in the other room. You DON'T have to be scared."

Mario perked up at this. Did something happen to him the last time they were here? He didn't remember...

Mario called out, "Luigi!"

Luigi jumped up out of pure panic and brought out an ice flower. When he saw that it was his brother, Luigi put the ice flower away.

"Sorry, Mario," Luigi apologized, "I thought you were one of those Boos."

"It's okay, Luigi," Mario responded, "I understand you're scared." He paused and started to add, "But..." Luigi raised an eyebrow as Mario continued, "But there is no reason to be. You got rid of all of the Boos. There is nothing to haunt this mansion anymore."

"Y-yes, there is," Luigi whispered.

Mario perked up as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Luigi saw that Mario's eyes were filled with confusion. That's when the younger brother realized...

"You don't remember," Luigi questioned, finally letting himself go.

"I remember coming over here that day you came," Mario answered, "And then wham! My mind was a blank after that." Mario paused as something, a memory, was coming back to him. He added, "The only thing I do remember was waking up to you, crying over me." Mario paused and added, "I thought you were just being a baby."

Luigi looked down, almost if he wanted to cry.

Mario picked up on this and Luigi started to respond, "Mario, the reason I was crying over you was because..." He paused to take a breath and added, "I met Professor E. Gadd and he told me about the ghosts here. "Then, that's when we had learned that the King Boo had entrapped you in that portrait." Luigi turned and pointed to the empty painting in the back of the room. Luigi paused and added, "I went in to defeat King Boo and save you."

Mario was surprised at this. That's when it all started to come back to him. Mario remembered everything. Even one point in the battle; where King Boo had Luigi on the ropes.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_"Give up, green man," King Boo boomed, "I have you now! You get to join your brother in a frozen state forever!" _

_Mario might've been frozen but he could see and hear everything that was going on._

_Luigi weakly got up and said, "N-no, I-I'm NOT giving up!" _

_King Boo was surprised that Luigi had so much strength left in him. Even Mario was surprised. That's when Luigi picked up the Poltergust 3000._

_"I am a Mario brother and we NEVER give up," Luigi yelled, "And we NEVER lose to the likes of someone like you!" _

_Even though Mario was frozen, he was able to manage a smile. __But, that's when Luigi added something else._

_Luigi yelled, "That's my older brother you have prisoner there and I won't let him be killed! I rather lose my own life first before I let you murder him!"_

_Mario was stunned. Luigi was willing to risk his own life...for his? This couldn't be the same Luigi...could it? Mario saw that Luigi had new life breathed into him after telling King Boo off._

_King Boo boomed, "Very well. If you want to join the ranks of the dead before your brother...so be it!" _

_That's when Luigi defeated the massive Boo and freed Mario...and himself. __When Mario came to, he didn't remember what had happened. All he saw was his younger brother hovering over him...and in tears. _

_Mario was puzzled by this and asked, "What's the matter, Luigi? D-did Bowser show up?"_

_Luigi didn't answer, he just hugged Mario._

_ Luigi answered, "No but thank goodness you're safe and sound!" Mario was puzzled by this as Luigi quickly added, "I mean; you're early, brother."_

_"Whoops," Mario responded, "Sorry." _

_"That's okay," Luigi said, his tears long gone, "You always go by that old saying; better late than never!" _

_Mario smiled at his younger brother, wondering what had gotten into him._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Mario saw that Luigi was trying his hardest not to cry.<p>

Luigi confessed, "When I realized that you didn't remember what had happened, I decided not to tell you. I-I didn't know how you would react to me...saving your life." Luigi turned away from his brother at that moment and added, "That's why I HATE this place. I...almost lost you here."

Mario put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Luigi spun around as Mario hugged him.

Luigi was a bit surprised but that's when Mario told him, "This is how I would've reacted. This is a thank you for saving my life."

Luigi was happy to hear this and returned Mario's hug. His fear of this mansion was now long gone.

* * *

><p><em>Trixie: Aww...brotherly love!<em>

_Mario: I still can't believe you didn't tell me!_

_Luigi: I honestly thought that you were going to be surprised._

_Amie: No, the surprised one would be Timmy._

_Timmy: VERY funny. Please r & r!_

_Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof: And remember: think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

It was a beautiful day in Mushroom Kingdom. And Yoshi was going to spend the day with his, and Yoshi couldn't believe this, girlfriend. Rosalina was so pretty...Yoshi blushed. He had returned home for awhile with her for some rest after his and Mario's last run in with Bowser. Rosalina was playing with some of the little Yoshi kids from Yoshi's neighborhood. Yoshi was impressed on how well Rosalina was getting along with them. However, a giant shadow cast over the islands. Yoshi looked up and saw that Bowser had returned, riding in his airship.

**[AK1028: Okay, why do they bad guys ALWAYS have an airship?]**

"Not again," Yoshi moaned, taking Luigi's line.

Bowser started to breathe fire upon the Yoshi's and Yoshi quickly went into action as he started to defend, not only the kids, but Rosalina as well.

"Yoshi," Rosalina said, worried.

"BWAH, BWAH, BWAH," Bowser laughed, "You think those feeble attacks can take me down? You've got another thing coming small fry!"

That's when Bowser smacked Yoshi down. Yoshi was falling down.

Rosalina cried out, "YOSHI!"

Just hearing her voice gave Yoshi his strength back. He quickly used his tonuge around a propeller to stop him from falling. Yoshi quickly swung back up to the ledge where Bowser was and showed him...a fire flower!

Bowser recongized it and asked, "You can use Mario's special items?"

"You kidding," Yoshi answered, getting a fireball ready, "He taught me how to use them."

"Oh crud," Bowser whispered as Yoshi quickly and easily defeated the Koppa King.

As the airship was forced to make a landing, Rosalina was SO worried that her boyfriend was hurt...or worse. She was quite relieved when Yoshi came out unharmed and Bowser was counting, if you pardon the expression, tweeties! Rosalina ran over to her hero and started to kiss him so many times that Yoshi turned from his usual green coloring a bright red.

The little kids near-by all said, "EW! GROSS! GIRL COOTIES!"

Yoshi and Rosalina laughed at this. Typical kids.

* * *

><p><em>Yoshi: Typical is right.<em>

_Rosalina: I agree with you, sweetie._

_Timmy: *As Yoshi blushes* What are you trying to say?_

_Wanda: And why did you interrupt like that?_

_Amie: C'mon! You're not the least bit curious as to why ALL bad guys have airships._

_Trixie: Not really. Please read and review!_

_Cosmo and Poof: And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

It was another beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. And Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were having fun. However, none of them knew that in another part of the Mushroom Kingdom, a meeting was taking place. Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser were meeting at Bowser's castle.

"Gentleman," said Bowser, "I have brought us all here for us to get rid of Mario, Yoshi, and Green Stache."

"Any ideas how this can be done," Waluigi asked.

Bowser shook his head when Wario had an idea. "Why not make some traps to get rid of those pests?"

"It's an idea," Waluigi answered.

"Then, that's what we'll do," Bowser agreed, "I like the way you think!"

With that, all three villains started to laugh up a storm.

* * *

><p>Back with our heroes, they were enjoying the nice day. While they were relaxing; Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi were making traps for them. The traps seemed to have bared a similiar reference to a cartoon show but none of the villains could put their finger on it...<p>

Anyways; Mario streched and stated, "I think we better break into the pinic basket now."

"If wasn't stolen by a bear," Luigi quipped, referencing another cartoon show.

Mario started to go over to the basket but then saw the traps.

Yoshi asked, "What's the matter, Mario?"

"On second thought," answered Mario, "Let's pick some fresh fruit."

"Huh," both Luigi and Yoshi said, in unison.

Mario leaned into them and whispered what he had saw to them. They instantly realized that it had to have been their foes' doing and they agreed to Mario's plan.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser were finished laying the traps.<p>

"BWAH," Bowser chuckled, "Mario, Yoshi, and Green Stache are in for a BIG surprise."

"You've got that right," Waluigi said. He turned to Wario and added, "And you had a good idea for once."

"That's hurtful," Wario countered.

Bowser started to walk away and started to say, "Well, I can't wait for Mario to step in one of these..."

That's when Bowser fell down into one of the pit traps that they had dug. Both Wario and Waluigi laughed at this.

Waluigi started to say, "Now that's..."

That's when HE stepped into a loop and UP he went.

Wario laughed at this as Waluigi and Bowser both yelled, in unison, "It's NOT funny!"

Wario started to say, "It is to..." That's when HE stepped into one of the traps and a cage came up around him. Waluigi and Bowser both laughed at this as Wario stated, embarrassed, "Well, at least we know that the traps work..."

"Yeah," Waluigi stated, "From experince."

"Remind me NOT to team up with you two, EVER AGAIN," Bowser yelled.

* * *

><p>Near-by; Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were giggling up a storm.<p>

"Looks like your idea was right on the target, brother," said Luigi.

"Thanks," Mario responded, "Now, let's get back to relaxing."

"Sounds good to me," said Yoshi and with that, they went back to their day off.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Sorry for the long delay, guys!<em>

_Wanda: I thought it was good._

_Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi: So did we!_

_Timmy and Cosmo: Us too!_

_Trixie: Please read and review!_

_Poof: And think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

It was another beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. And Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were having fun. Howver, Bowser and the Koopa Kids were up to no good... Bowser and the Koopa Kids kidnapped Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina! They then took them to Bowser's castle. Toadbert was the first to realize this and yelled SO loudly, that a certain pink hated boy heard it... Anyways; Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi arrived at the castle.

Mario asked, "Toadbert, what's wrong?"

"T-the princesses have been kidnapped," Toadbert practially shouted.

"By who," Luigi asked.

That's when Yoshi pointed outside and told the green hated plumber, "Take a guess!"

That's when the three of them saw the Koopa Kids.

"Yup," said Mario, "That figures."

"You said it, Mario," said Luigi.

"Let's go after them," said Yoshi.

The two Mario brothers got on Yoshi's back and Yoshi started towards Bowser's castle. As they went through Bowser's castle, they used a lot of power-ups in the castle to get through. They were using ice flowers, fire flowers, and helicopters to get to the centerfold of the castle.

* * *

><p>Once they got there; Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi saw Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina in a cage.<p>

"Mario," Peach cried out.

"Luigi," cried out Daisy.

"Yoshi," Rosalina cried out.

However, this reunion was cut off by Bowser showing up.

"BWAH," Bowser said, "So; Mario, Yoshi, and Green Stache are here to save the day, huh?"

"Oh sure," Luigi commented, "You remember everyone's name but mine."

"We're taking our girlfriends back, Bowser," said Mario.

"BWAH," said Bowser, "Bring it on!"

Using the power-ups that they found in the castle, they used them to take down Bowser once and for all.

"We did it," said Yoshi, happily.

Mario freed the girls and the girls happily kissed their heroes several times. Back at the kingdom, Peach decided to have a party in the heroes honor.

* * *

><p><em>Amie and Wanda: *Mario and Peach, Luigi and Daisy, and Yoshi and Rosalina are sharing one final kiss* Aw...<em>

_Bowser: WHY CAN'T THAT HAPPEN TO ME?_

_Timmy: How'd HE get in?_

_Cosmo: I say back door if it was there..._

_Trixie: Please read and review!_

_Poof: And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
